To Live Your Life
by haru mitsui
Summary: Oneshot [Sasuhina] songfic. The things Hyuuga Hinata does when she’s training alone. Or should he say, when she thinks she’s training alone?


**Title: **To Live Your Life

**Author: **Kaoru Mitsui

**Genre: **General

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Oneshot Sasuhina songfic. The things Hyuuga Hinata does when she's training alone. Or should Uchiha Sasuke say, "When she _thinks_ she's training alone"?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, but I do own a very cute Naruto plushie. The same goes to the song used; Life, by Yui.

"Hinata, training's over!" The loud but caring Kiba called for her. "Come on, let's go for some ramen!"

Her other team members waited for her to stop panting and catch up with them. The young Inuzuka waited impatiently to fill up his growling stomach, his white mutt yelping by her side. Shino stood impassively with his hands in their usual lair; his pocket. Although he looked indifferent, Hinata knew the most matured genin among them three was waiting for her patiently. Kurenai-sensei simply smiled, urging her to stop training and join them.

"That... that's okay," she smiled, shook her head and waved her right hand lightly. "Go on. I ... wanted to train on my own."

She waved goodbye at her smiling and waving teammates as they walked away from their training ground. She sat on the dusty ground, resting to catch her breath.

They have been training hard for the last six hours. She had been sparring with the energetic Kiba; of course she's exhausted. Kurenai-sensei had taught them a new style of taijutsu that day. Shino mastered it perfectly on his second trial. Kiba grasped it a bit slower, but he mastered it nevertheless. She…

She sighed. She got the theory perfectly, but practically, she needs to work harder.

She stood up, dusting the bottom of her sweater as she goes. She glanced around the deserted training ground. She was feeling a little lonely.

She smiled, and brushed that thought away. She readied her fighting stance. _I have a jutsu to master._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sasuke walked slowly out of Team 7's training ground. He was exhausted after sparring with the very energetic loud blonde the whole training session. Their training ended an hour ago, but he stayed back. He just didn't feel like going back to his very empty house just yet.

He halted his walk. He heard someone moving in the training ground on his left.

He could hear the sound of flying kunai stabbing nearby trees.

He could hear the sound of someone panting lightly.

And oddly, he could hear the sound of someone… _singing_?

He frowned. Curiosity got the better of him, so he leaped onto a tree on his left with extreme stealth. No sound was made. He crouched on the branch, concealing himself behind the green leaves. He carefully peeked.

He saw a girl, probably around his age. Her soft dark hair swirled as she spun around, blocked, punched, ducked, and kicked the air in front of her. Her pale face was sweating.

Her eyes were pearl white. _A Hyuuga_, he concluded. The pearl orbs were gleaming with determination, as well as a little happiness. Her soft pink lips were singing something softly.

The soft breeze softly hit his face, and her sweet soft voice was clearly audible.

"_Doro darake yo najime nai tokai de_

_Onaji you ni warae nai utsumuite aruita no_"

_Ah, so that's where the singing comes from_. It was the shy Hyuuga Hinata. The timid girl who always hid behind others, conceals herself from the world, and always tries her best so she won't be noticed. He knew her, but he never acknowledged her. Hinata is not one of those annoying girls; fortunately, she's not one of his rabid fan girls.

"_Isogi ashi de surechigau hito-tachi_

"_Yume wa kanai mashita ka?"_

_ATASHI mada MOGAite iru_"

He watched attentively as she continued to train. She punched the air in front of her. She jump-kicked, and landed a few feet in front of her. She ducked, and punched the air behind her. She smiled as she sang, somehow feeling no longer alone.

_Singing always makes up my loneliness_. She smiled.

"_Kodomo no goro ni modoru yori mo_

_Ima wo umaku ikite mitai yo_

_Kowagari wa umare tsuki_"

_Mother always sings to me when I was little_. He thought.

He casually placed his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes, enjoying the girl's singing and the soft breeze. He leaned on the hard trunk, his legs on top of one another. He had to admit, the Hyuuga has a very sweet voice. _And she has a talent in singing too_. He smirked.

"_Hi no atari basho ni dete_

_Ryoute wo hirogete mita nara_

_Ano sora koete yukeru ka na?_

_Nante omottanda_ – Ah!"

The young kunoichi accidentally tripped on a long stick in front of her and fell flat on her face. Sasuke opened his eyes, just to make sure she's all right. She stood up, facing the hidden Uchiha, and brushed the dirt of the front of her sweater. She chuckled softly at her clumsiness, and ruffled the back of her hair.

"_Tobitatsu tame no tsubasa_

_Sore wa mada mie nai_

_KANTAN ni ika nai kara ikite yukeru_"

She continued singing. She kicked the long stick she tripped on into the air. She swiftly caught it, spun around, and wielded it menacingly. He watched with slight amusement.

"_Nureta koinu hiroi ageta dakede_

_Chotto warae chau hodo_

_Namida ga koborete kita_"

She smiled and jumped a few feet above. She landed, stabbing the stick firmly onto the ground. She kicked the air, punched the air at her left side, ducked, and sliced the surrounding with her stick.

"_Aisaretai aisaretai bakari_

_ATASHI itte ita yo ne_

_Motomeru dake ja dame ne_"

She swiftly spun around and blocked. She ducked, and swiftly thrust the stick upwards hard. She threw a kunai towards the leaves of a tree above her. She stopped to catch her breath, but still didn't pause her singing.

Leaves fell down on top of her silky dark hair. She paused her singing and stood up straight.

Sasuke smiled, as the Hyuuga pouted cutely and brushed the leaves out of her silky lock. She blew a stray strand of hair in front of her forehead away.

_How cute_. He thought.

He frowned, and mentally smacked his head for that thought.

"_Kodomo no koro wa MAMA no koto_

_Hidoku kizutsuketa _

_Hi mo atta yo ne kawari tai_

_Ima zenbu_"

He kept his eyes open this time, listening and thinking deeply about the song. He mouthed the words. It's a very catchy song, and he couldn't help but sing along softly.

"_Hi no ataru basho ni dete_

_Kono te wo tsuyoku nigitte mitai_

_Ano basho ano toki wo kowashite_

_I can change my life_"

She jump-kicked again, using the stick to stabilize herself. She ducked, and swept the feet of her opponent in her imagination. She threw a kunai straight to a tree behind her, slicing the air in front of her in the same time.

"_Demo kokoro no naka subete wo_

_Totemo tsutae kire nai_

_KANTAN ni ika nai kara_

_Ikite yukeru_"

Suddenly, she stopped her training but still continue singing. She just stood there, facing the still hiding Uchiha, eyes gleaming in a solemn determination. She held the stick by her side. He wondered what it was all about.

"_Hi no ataru basho ni dete_

_Chizu wo hirogete miru kedo_

_I know... You know..._

_Mayoi michi mo shikata nai_

_I can change my life_"

He smiled, as she sang on top of her lung, stressing the 'I can change my life' part. She halted, swiftly looked around; heaving a glad sigh when there was no one around.

She stared at the ground in front of her, thinking deeply about the song.

She's fully aware of the fact that she's a very timid girl, always hiding behind others, trying her best not to be seen.

_I'm also a weak kunoichi_, she sadly thought. She clenched her fists and shook her head out of her pessimistic thought.

"No," she said in a firm tone. "I am not weak. I'll prove it to father."

She smiled confidently, lifting her head up. "I can change my life, and I will!"

His face returned to their stoical posture. _What about me?_ He thought. _Can I change my life? Will I?_

She clenched her fists, creased her forehead, her pearl orbs gleaming in fierce determination. She stayed in that posture for the whole time Sasuke stared at her.

_She looked so determine to the point of cuteness_. He dryly stated.

Again, he mentally smacked his head for that thought.

She continued her singing.

"_Sugite kita hibi zenbu de_

_Ima no atashi nanda yo_"

At this point, she closed her eyes. She used the stick as a microphone, singing in a softer tone. Sasuke couldn't help but grin. _She really sang with all her heart_.

"_KANTAN ni ika nai kara Ikite yukeru._" She sang the last line in her previous tone, as she nudged the air with her elbow and ducked. She kicked the air in front of her and sliced the air on her left. She froze in her slicing motion for a while, as she stopped singing.

Sasuke guessed the song has ended. She panted heavily, stooping a little. She laughed happily as she lay down on her back; her arms spread apart. It felt so good, training and singing along.

Sasuke chuckled from his hiding place. He felt like clapping for the usually shy Hyuuga, but _no_, no Uchiha prodigy does such immature stuff.

_I guess she's not that shy when she_ thinks _she's alone_.

Suddenly, a kunai was thrown at him. He managed to dodge it, the kunai missing his handsome stoical face by a mere inch.

Hinata was back on her feet, glaring cautiously at the spot where she just threw her kunai. "Who... who's the... there?" she stuttered slowly, but still faking a brave face.

He took it as a cue to go back home. Sasuke swiftly leaped away, again making no sound at all.

Hinata shrugged. She wiped her sweating forehead with her sweater sleeve and picked up the long stick. _Just my imagination, I guess_.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A blonde loudmouth and a pink-haired kunoichi waited impatiently for their laid-back sensei on a bridge the next day, complaining loudly about him being late again.

The raven-haired prodigy stared at the peacefully swimming fishes in the water, his expression indifferent as always. His right elbow was placed on the handrail, supporting his right cheek.

He couldn't get yesterday's song out of his mind. The famous Uchiha even sang that particular song in the shower that morning.

Unconsciously, he started to hum the song, his left fingers tapping the rail.

"Sasuke, since when did you ever _sing_?" Naruto piped out, staring disbelievingly at him; the kitsune's arm crossed in front of his chest. Sakura gazed at him lovingly, listening attentively to the boy's humming.

_I'll never peep on a singing girl ever again._

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading my first fic ever. English is not my mother tongue, and if screwed up (which I'm sure I did) please let me know, okay? I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please review. Please? smiles sweetly with big brown puppy eyes

I think you guys should listen to the song. The fic'll make more sense if you do.

Review, please?

writing under the influence of Terminator 3. 'Desire is irrelevant. I am a machine.'


End file.
